


Priceless

by BlueNeutrino



Series: When Two Hearts Beat As One [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Cuddling, Episode Tag, Episode: s13e11 Breakdown, Fluff and Angst, Heartbeats, M/M, Or not, Platonic Relationships, reader gets to choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: Coda to 13x11 “Breakdown”. After the ordeal is over, Sam and Dean stop off at a motel on the way home, and Dean tells Sam what his heart is really worth.





	Priceless

“Undervalued, by the way,” Dean says later, when they’re holed up in a motel half way back to the bunker and crammed into the same bed. There’s space for two, but after all that had happened earlier, they hadn’t wanted to sleep separately tonight. They need to feel close, to feel each other’s breathing and warmth and beating hearts and know that they’re alive, and safe, and together.

“What is?” Sam murmurs, feeling Dean’s weight shift so that his head comes to rest on Sam’s chest like it’s a pillow. He thinks he already knows the answer, and his stomach churns uncomfortably.

“You know what.”

“That’s not funny, Dean.” He doesn’t want to think about it. Doesn’t want to relive the genuine terror he’d felt at the thought his heart would be carved out of his chest and sold to some rich, voyeuristic werewolf for the sum of five hundred thousand dollars. It’s not something he cares to ever have to recall again.

“I’m not trying to be. I’m serious, Sam. Just because it’s what someone’s willing to pay, doesn’t mean it’s what you’re worth.” This is Dean trying to be tender. Sam knows it, and he appreciates the effort. Truth be told, it’s strange to contemplate how much someone had been prepared to pay to get their hands on his heart. On the one hand, half a million was quite a flattering sum. On the other, it sickens him that people had been bidding at all.

“So what am I worth?” he asks, wondering if Dean will have an answer that makes him feel better about whole thing. Is there any way to sum up the value of Sam Winchester’s heart and soul in coin? He doubts it.

Dean seems to agree. “Your heart doesn’t have a price,” he murmurs, pressing his ear over the organ to better hear it, reassure himself it’s still alive and beating, cradled within Sam’s chest.

“Go on, humor me,” Sam says drily. “If you had all the money in the world, what would you pay for it?” It’s a morbid line of questioning, but he’s curious.

“I wouldn’t pay a penny,” Dean replies, contentedly nuzzling closer to his brother as he focuses on the comforting, steady sound. “Why would I pay for something I already have?”

No need to dispute it, Sam thinks. He’s right.


End file.
